


I Choose You

by stateofconstantconfusion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofconstantconfusion/pseuds/stateofconstantconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But through every stupid thing you do and say – those are a lot by the way- I love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! So this is my first work. I'm currently terrified because this is probably kind of shitty, but no one is perfect and you never get anywhere without taking that first step...pretty deep for 3:30 in the morning...but I digress. This is currently like halfish beta'd because I got excited...if there is anything glaringly wrong let me know but most problems will probably be fixed later:)
> 
> This started out as a Clint/Darcy Fic from a prompt I found on Tumblr, but Steve did not want to be left out...
> 
> Please comment, I want to know what you think. But don't be a douche. Also Natasha is probably OOC in this but I'm new so don't hate...

Darcy was exhausted, the Scientists Three were coming off of a 36 hour bender. This one was particularly bad, none of her usual ways were working. She ended up having to get Thor, Pepper and Jarvis to get them out of the lab. New alien tech would be the death of her…hopefully not literally. As much as she wanted to go home and sleep for 12 hours Darcy had a date that she wanted to call and reschedule but Darcy had already done that twice. So she decided to suck it up and do this, he couldn’t be that bad.

Darcy was beyond done with this guy, he was rude and condescending, and hadn’t seemed to realize that her eyes were not on the front of her sweater. She ordered another glass of wine and ate her steak as passive aggressively as possible. Screw this guy for suggesting that a salad would be the better choice as he checked out her ass. At this point the universe was punishing her, signaling the waiter, they paid and left. When they arrived the apartment he looked at her expectantly 

"So..." he started, clearly waiting for an invitation to come inside.

Darcy immediately faked a yawn unlocking her door. "Well, thanks for dinner Ben. I had a nice time."

Ben looked surprised at the sudden brush off he seemed to be getting. "Are you gonna --"

“I have a busy day tomorrow, I’ll call you.” She slipped in and shut the door taking a deep breath deciding that she was done with him.

She needed a glass of wine, turning on the light and was almost scared to death. 

“Natasha, seriously warn a person.” Darcy squeaked out trying to catch her breath

“You’re slipping, I trained you better than that” Natasha said.

“Yeah well, I’ve been a little distracted, getting everything moved over here and trying to reestablish my entire life. I got so used to being in the tower…it’s an adjustment.”

“You didn’t have to leave, everyone misses you.”

“It’s too hard being there, seeing him every day. I need space to figure out who I am away from him. Give me time please, I’m still here, just not as much. I promise we’ll do something soon.”

“Fine. I will see you soon” just as she was about to leave she said “he’s an idiot”. Darcy made a noncommittal noise and said goodnight.

***

The next morning had Darcy wishing she hadn’t had so much wine at dinner. It was probably justified, because it was a terrible date and it was either too much wine or taze the ass hat. Rushing through her morning routine so she would have time to get coffee before work. Making it out the door with plenty of time and made her way to the tower. She missed the short walk to work more than anything. Stopping by her normal coffee place to get her chai tea latte and started off the tower blocks away. Putting one earbud in, she was almost to the tower when there was a small poke in her neck. Cursing her lack of attention as her body was being moved against her will. 

Darcy fought hard as she could feel her body being moved to the van waiting near the side. Just as she felt herself going under someone ripping her away from her almost captors, blinking her eyes met Steve's. She croaked out a thank you before slipping under.

***

She woke to a steady beeping in her ear that wouldn’t go away. “Five more minutes, I don’t want to get up yet.” A small chuckle woke her up and she realized that she was in a recovery room in the medical wing of the tower. 

“What happened?” Darcy croaked out

“HYDRA” Natasha informed her

“I am so tired of them, seriously this is 3rd time this year. Don’t they know that we aren’t even together anymore? “

“I don’t think they care”

“Someone should let them know. Save us all the trouble.”

“You’re important to more than just him, you’re important to all of us.” 

“Where is Jane, she’s usually here after something like this…”

“Don’t change the subject”

“I know, and I love you all but this is why he called things off in the first place, so excuse me for not wanting to bring it up.” 

“I know I make it seem like I know everything, but what happened between you two?”

“Right after SHIELD fell, he had just moved back into the tower, and Jane and I had just gotten the offer to come and work in the tower. Tony had thrown a party and Sam had dragged Steve there knowing that he needed some nonmilitary socialization, as he put it. I didn’t know that Steve was Cap, so I went over and started flirting with him. He was adorable, we hit it off and it was great. After he was healed up he went out to look for Bucky.” She took a deep breath before starting the next part. “Shortly after that we were on a date and had been spotted by the paparazzi. We made it back to the tower and laughed about it. The next day he left to go follow some leads. I was looking after the scientists and went on a coffee run, this was the first time I was kidnapped. I was gone for hours before Jane realized that I hadn’t come back. “

“Why didn’t you press your panic button?”

“At this point I didn’t have one, didn’t seem necessary” she said. Natasha made a disapproving sound.

“Yeah, I know. Well by the time that they figured out that I was missing I had already been moved to an abandon building. You, Clint and Tony came as soon you guys figured out  
where I was. I had been kidnapped as ransom for Steve but as soon as they realized I was the intern for the Scientist Three; they tried to get information out of me. That’s when you guys got there.

“I remember that very clearly. It was then that I decided to train you. I didn’t know that you and Steve were already dating. Sometimes he’s sneakier than I give him credit for.”

Darcy laughed, “I thought you knew everything, so you DO just pretend that you do?”

Natasha glared unimpressed. “Watch it, and finish your story.”

“Okay, okay, I was being checked out by medical when Steve came busting in to make sure I was okay. He was so very sweet about it but he also seemed a bit preoccupied. He  
had almost got Bucky when he got the call and came home. He would barely talk to me, all I wanted was for him to tell me that I was okay and that it would be okay.”

“For a master tactician, he can’t read women worth shit.”

“This is very true, he just kept saying that this was all his fault and that he wouldn’t let this happen to anyone else. I have a target on my back no matter what. He told me that he couldn’t be with me, he left later that day.”

“It doesn’t explain why you moved out of the tower.”

“At first he was out all the time looking for Bucky, he never gave me a chance to talk about anything. I was in his apartment when he arrived back. He wouldn’t talk to me, he barely looked at me. So I told him when he was ready to get his head out of his ass and talk things out like an adult I was here. Unfortunately that’s when the second kidnapping happened. He stopped talking to me, looking at me, it’s like the six months we were together meant nothing. So I moved out, I told everyone that I needed to be an adult and figure myself out for a bit. I miss it here though.”

“We miss you, I wish you wouldn’t let this keep you away from the tower. I fear that if you move away permanently things would fall apart completely.”

Darcy had never seen the spy so unguarded. It was kind of frightening, in an oddly sweet sort of way. Kind of like the first time a stray cat lets you pet it. 

“I’m tired” Darcy whispered feeling drained.

“Of course, Doctor Foster said to take the day off, and that she’s so sorry she couldn’t be here she'll come visit as soon as she’s back from the upstate headquarters.”

***

When Darcy woke up she was alone. Looking at the clock it was early afternoon. She could sneak out with no one the wiser. All she wanted to do was crawl in her bed and be done with today. Darcy was passing the common room when Steve’s said “Stop! Of course I miss her, I love her but I can’t put her in danger anymore!”

“Why do you get to be the only one to make that decision, she’s a big girl. Don't take this from her. You left with no explanation and when she tried to talk things out you completely blew her off. What are you afraid of? That you could actually be happy? That she might love you? A woman like that is rare. Keep hold of her, or someone else will.”

“At least with them she’d be safe…”

Darcy had heard enough, she was going to talk to him. He loved her. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” She yelled. Steve looked over a shocked expression on his face.

“Darcy” he started “NO! Are you serious right now?! I tried to talk to you for WEEKS and all you could say was that you were no good for me? Who the hell are you to decide what is good for me? You do realize that I’m a target anyway, I live in the tower and am friends with the Avengers. I chose that. I can make my own decisions. I LOVE you, and I know you love me too. So for the love of god let yourself be happy.”

Steve stood there with a shocked expression on his face, he had no idea. “You love me?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I love you. You’re the kindest, sassiest, 98 year old I’ve ever met and I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

“I- I just wanted to keep you safe. You deserve more than a broken soldier out of time” Steve said in a small voice.

“You idiot. All I want is you. Even if you try to be stupidly self sacrificing ” She walked over to him and gave him a kiss trying to convey everything she felt for him. He returned the kiss.

“I’m probably going to be stupid again, Bucky always said I was a dumb Punk.”

“Yeah, but you’re my dumb punk now. Just remember every stupid thing you do and say – those are a lot by the way- I love you” She kissed him again. 

“How about I take you out for a cup of coffee?” Steve asked

Darcy smiled. “That sounds about perfect.” As they were leaving the room Sam was smirking and collecting a 20 floating down from the vent. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at the same name stateofconstantconfusion
> 
> Also big thanks to my Fantastic Beta/Rommate:)


End file.
